


Dreamer’s Court

by glassandroses



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Punk Rock, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/glassandroses
Summary: It’s Feyre Archeron’s 19th birthday, and she wants nothing more than to see her favorite band, the Dreamer’s Court, and the lead singer Rhysand. Nesta Archeron pulls a few strings with her friend Amren, the manager of the band, and Feyre is transported into the world of rock ‘n’ roll.
Relationships: Amren & Nesta Archeron, Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Dreamer’s Court

**Rhysand Nightingale** \- Lead singer and backup guitarist of the Dreamer’s Court. Brother of Cassian and Azriel, cousin of Morrigan. 

**Cassian Nightingale** \- Lead guitarist and backup vocalist of the Dreamer’s Court. Brother of Rhysand and Azriel, cousin of Morrigan.

 **Azriel Nightingale** \- Lead drummer of the Dreamer’s Court. Brother of Rhysand and Cassian, cousin of Morrigan.

 **Morrigan Nightingale** \- Lead bassist and backup vocalist of the Dreamer’s Court. Cousin of Rhysand, Cassian, and Azriel.

 **Amren Phoenix** \- Band and Public Relations Manager of the Dreamer’s Court. Best friend of Nesta Archeron.

 **Feyre Archeron** \- Fan of the Dreamer’s Court. Has a celebrity crush on lead singer, Rhysand. Sister of Nesta and Elain.

 **Elain Archeron** \- Casual fan of the Dreamer’s Court. Has a small celebrity crush on lead drummer, Azriel. Sister of Nesta and Feyre.

 **Nesta Archeron** \- Not a fan of the Dreamer’s Court, but bears it for her sisters. Has a small celebrity crush on lead guitarist, Cassian, but would never admit it in a million years. Sister of Elain and Feyre. Best friend of Amren.


End file.
